god i am sorry
by fluffymercy
Summary: i don't know what this is please don't hurt me


((i'm sorry please forgive me for my sins))

"Anna, how hard can it be to pick a fucking sweater?"

"Quiet, you. I am in the zone." Anna replied, shushing her younger companion with her finger pressed to his cheek in a poking manner.

"The.. Shopping for sweaters zone? What.."

"Jake, if you want to go to Mickey D's after this, you need to shut your dick-eating mouth." she snapped, holding up a clothes hanger to him threateningly. She browsed through the various sweaters hanging up on the rack, and finally found one that she liked. "Okay, I'm gonna go try this one on. I'll be out in a second."

"Anna, you and I both know you're the one who eats di-" Jacob was cut off by the loud slam of the dressing room door. He couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself.

He sat down in a stool nearby and began patiently waiting for Anna to come out. As he sat there, his mind began wandering to places that it probably never should. Images of her undressing began flooding his mind. That pale smooth skin, those curly brown locks falling behind her like a waterfall, her big boo-

"Yo, Jake." His head snapped up to look at Anna. "Wipe that silly grin off of your face and tell me how bad this looks." She did a little twirl and the poor young male thought he was going to lose his mind. The sweater fit perfectly. It wasn't one of those large baggy sweaters, no, it clung to her figure like its life depended on it. Jacob's primal instincts began to kick in at that moment and all he wanted to do was rip that stupid sweater off of her.

"Well?"

"Oh, u-uh, it looks g-great." _God dammit, Jacob. Why did you fucking stutter, you piece of shit._

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll get it." she walked back into the dressing room and a few seconds later, she was already out, dressed in one of her old band t-shirts. "Leggo, my eggo." she touched his shoulder, not affectionately, but in a way that said, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Yis ma'am." he said in a silly voice.

 _Anna, what are you doing? Anna. Anna stop. ANNA. A N N A-_

Jacob was screaming in his head for her to stop, but it was too late. She had put on that fucking sweater right before they walked out of the fucking store.

"What? It's cold outside and I didn't bring a jacket. Don't look at me like that." she began walking out of the store without him. He just stood there, watching her walk away.

"You forgot to take the tags off." he replied, rather on instinct.

"Wha-? I could've swore.. Well, I ain't taking this off, so can you be a dear and get them off for me?" she stood there, a few feet away from him, with puppy-dog eyes.

Jacob sighed. "Yes, ma'am," he walked over to her, his mouth and throat suddenly becoming very dry. "Be still."

He grabbed the tag near the back of her neck and ripped it off.

"Good lord, be careful! I just bought this thing and if you destroy it right af-"

"Shush, there's one more." Yeah, one right over her fucking boob. It was one of those long ones that someone had to peel off. And it was right on her fucking tit. He held his breath and quickly ripped the stupid thing off with a small fwip. Anna flinched and had to take a step back.

"T-Thanks, my dude. Now where did I park the car..?" she looked around, a hand held to her forehead in a salute and moving her head from side to side like a god damn cartoon character. Meanwhile, Jacob observed her intensely.

Hold on a diddly darn minute.. Did Anna just stutter? Did little Fluffy just stutter? Didn't she grow out of that?

"Oh, there it is. Cmon, man, I'm hungry for some Mickey D's." she said in an entirely southern accent, "Mickey D's" sounding like "Mickeh Ders." She grabbed his arm and began dragging him to her car without looking at him.

What is her deal?

He opened the car door for her like the ((pffffft)) gentleman he was, then climbed into the passenger seat. As they drove down the road, there was an ominous silence in the car that seemed to thicken the air. It was almost hard to breathe.

"So, you do want to go to McDonald's, right? 'Cause I'll go anywhere you want to go." Anna said, breaking the silence.

"It's fine." he replied, looking out of the window instead of at her. Anna muttered something under her breath, causing Jacob to look up at her. "What was that?"

"You're awfully quiet today," she said in a concerned voice. "Is something wrong?" she looked him in the eye while she asked that question. Her eyes seemed to swallow him whole, like chocolate vortexes. He blinked at her, then finally replied.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Even in the darkness of the car, Anna's deep red blush could be seen. Plain as day. It almost glowed in the darkness. She snapped her head forward and directed her gaze toward the road.

"Shut the fuck up, you douche canoe. I-I know that." Ah, aggression, her usual defense mechanism. He chuckled at her response. "Quit laughing before I make you eat your teeth." His laughing began to get louder, so Anna grabbed the steering wheel firmly and gently turned it right, then quickly left. Jacob's head slammed against the right side of the car, making him yelp in pain.

"ANNA WHAT THE FUCK! THAT HURT!" he screamed. She just laughed, and laughed for the rest of the trip to McDonald's.

"We just want two Happy Meals. Chicken McNuggets, please."

"And for God's sake, don't forget my toy." Jacob said, making Anna giggle.

"Aren't y'all a little bit too old to order Happy Meals?" the girl behind the counter at McDonald's asked. Her face was caked with makeup and her hair was bleach-blonde. Ew.

"Well, _gee_ , Madison, aren't we a little bit too cool to give a shit about what you think?" Anna replied. Jacob later found out that she had known this girl since middle school. They had apparently been best friends in 6th grade. The blonde-haired girl frowned, so Anna handed her $20 and said, "Keep the change, hun. I know you need it."

She walked away, Jacob following her like the lost puppy he was, and sat down in one of the booths.

"Did I rustle your jimmies earlier or something?" Jacob asked, slightly concerned.

"Nah, trust me, I was flattered, but you know how I am. I'm just still a little mad at that chick." Anna leaned against her hand and stared up at him.

Jacob was going to ask, "What happened between you guys?" but sadly, he was at a loss of words because Anna was fucking staring at him. He only hummed in response.

"Hey, are you okay, buddy? Your face is all red." Anna reached out to put a hand against his forehead. "You're hot, too." He chuckled, closing his eyes and reveling in the moment.

"I know. So are you." Anna sighed in annoyance, her face dusted with pink.

"I'm serious. Do I need to take you to the doctor or something?" she removed her hand and Jacob found himself missing her touch. He opened his eyes and met her concerned copper gaze.

"No, I'm fine, I swear." he laughed nervously, his face seeming to heat up more.

"I'm taking you back to my place. I can't have you flying back home sick."

Damn her. Damn her concerned ass. Damn that sweater. Damn, damn, damn.

"Alright then, I guess." he could not find it in his heart to complain or protest. He was going to Anna's house, for Christ's sake.

The girl known as Madison came up with a tray which held two red bags with the classic yellow "M" printed on them. ((cause fuck that creepy-ass face they put on there)) "Enjoy," was all she said, rather bitterly. They began eating right away.

"Just so you know, there will be no funny business." Anna suddenly said, and for some reason, Jacob's heart sank.

"I didn't really plan on it."

"Mmhmm, sure." she teased, pointing a french fry at him and winking.

"I didn't. I genuinely want to have a nice time with you with absolutely no frickle frackleing." he took a bite out of one of his chicken nuggets. Their eyes suddenly met and they both stopped chewing. Anna's eyes had an intense questioning feel to them, one of her eyebrows cocked up. A few seconds passed by and he finally said, "Can we at least cuddle?"

She sighed, "Of course, dear. Now hurry up and eat. It's dark out and I'm getting sleepy."

"Yis ma'am."

They finished eating a few minutes later and walked out of the fast food restaurant. In the pitch blackness, the only light illuminating their path was that of the giant golden arches above them.

"Damn, it's dark out here." Anna said, nearly tripping over a small rock and instinctively grabbing Jacob's arm.

"Clutz."

"Shut up." Jacob once again opened her car door for her and climbed into his seat. She started the car and drove out of the McDonald's parking lot. "I only live a few miles away from here, so it won't be a long drive."

"Coolio." he replied. "I wonder what your house is like.."

"Eh, it's not much. It's as old as I am and the shingles on the roof keep falling off," she sighed. "You'll like my cat, Percy, I bet."

"Aren't you like, deathly allergic to cats?" he looked over at her.

"That is why he lives outside." she replied. "Poor little guy is turning twelve this year." Jacob hummed sadly in response. "Fun fact: we always called him Percy because when I was little, I liked to call him something... Similar-sounding." It took Jacob a minute to realize what she meant, and when he finally did, he laughed. He looked out of his window. He watched the trees fly by as they drove past them, once, they drove past a liquor store and an old, run-down, abandoned house. Her town really was old..

"Alright, there's the concrete factory, aaaand there's my house - the white one." he looked over and saw a medium-sized white house with a black roof. He saw a faint white smudge run up the driveway and guessed that was her cat. She parked at the front of the house, which was a big brick porch with white columns. "Welcome to La Casa Fluffy." she said, and shut off the car. She began to get out, and so did he. He grabbed his bags and carried them up the steps. The cat she mentioned earlier wrapped himself around Jacob's legs several time, as if trying to trip him.

"Just kick him out of your way," he heard Anna say, so he genly nudged the white and orange-spotted cat out of the way with his foot. He meowed sadly and walked away.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, the inside is a bit messy, though." she locked her car, then walked up the steps and unlocked her front door. She opened it, and held it open for him.

"Sank you." he said, walking inside. He was instantly greeted with warm heat and the first thing he saw was a blue drum set in the back of the living room. She shut and locked the door behind him and walked past him to go into her bedroom. He heard her say, "Just make yourself at home."

"Mmkay." he replied, almost to himself. He put his bags behind the couch, which was in front of the drum set. She came out of her room and shut the door.

"The guest bedroom is the first door to your left down the hallway." he picked up his bags and walked into said room and saw that it had been kept incredibly clean. It was as if no one had ever been in there. "I have all of my gaming consoles here in the living room if you want to play some games. I think I'm gonna go to bed, but if you need anything, just let me know."

"Do you have anything to drink?" he asked, throwing his bags somewhere into the dark room.

"Uh, I can make you a shirley temple or something." Jacob's eyes lit up.

"That sounds great."

"Alrighty then, gimme a minute." Anna disappeared into the kitchen. He decided to sit down on the brown-colored couch. He noticed the TV remote beside him and grabbed it. He pressed the "ON" button and the large TV in front of him turned on. He was greeted by a raunchy sex scene and he quickly changed the channel by hitting a bunch of random buttons. He apparently had changed it to NickToons and Spongebob Squarepants was on.

He thought he heard Anna say, "DAS MY SHOW!" from the kitchen.

He hit the "GUIDE" button and began scrolling through all of the different channels. He quickly found all of the movie channels and saw that his favorite movie was on.

"Alright, one shirley temple for the man with nice hair." Anna came up beside him and leaned over the couch to hand him the drink. "Is that all you need, O Mighty Jacob?"

"Have you ever seen this movie?" he asked excitedly.

"No, I don't think I have." she replied.

"You have got to see it! Cmon, watch it with me." Jacob quickly downed his drink and put it on the coffee table.

"But Jaaaake, I'm tired." she whined.

"Pleeeeease?" he looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "As Lord Jacob, I command you to watch this movie with me." They stared at each other for a minute before Anna finally gave in.

"Oh, alright. But don't blame me if I fall asleep on you." she plopped down on the couch beside him and crossed her legs. That was when Jacob noticed something.

"Why are you still wearing that sweater?" his eyes began raking down her figure while she was not looking.

"I'm a cold-natured person." she replied, eyes glued to the TV.

"Well, u-uh, if you're still cold, you can come over here, ya know?" his mouth became dry again. That was when she looked him in the eye, her cheeks becoming red. "You said we could cuddle."

"Hmm, true. Alright, fine." she scooted closer to him, grabbing a nearby blanket and throwing it over her and Jacob. She slowly began burying herself into him and relaxed, resting her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and to his surprise, she didn't protest.

They stayed like that through the entire movie, but right before the end, Anna began to sink lower onto Jacob until her head was resting on his lower regions.

"U-Uh, A-Anna?" he got not response. She simply layed there with her eyes closed, softly breathing. "Shit, she fell asleep." he muttered to himself. "God fucking dammit." He used one hand to cover up his mouth, and the other to pet her head. "Anna, wake up." he whispered, but she never heard him, for she had fallen into a deep sleep. Part of him wanted to wake her up so she could go to bed, but the other part of him was thinking of doing... Other things.

So, Jacob sat there with the sleeping girl in his lap, playing with her hair, touching her face, but his hand was itching to go to other places - oh, so horribly. His hand traveled to her neck, then to her collarbone, then to her arm, but then he stopped when he found her hand.

Anna began mumbling in her sleep, so he stopped his ministrations all together. He could not make out what she was saying, but it was most likely a signal for him to stop.

Then, he got an idea. He could try to slink out from under her, then pick her up and bring her to her bed, then he could go to his room and be home free.

So, he used both hands to hold Anna's head and upper back, and slowly lifted her up so he could move his legs out from under her. He succeeded. Phase one of Operation Escape Sexual Tension was complete.

He stood up and realized, "Oh shit, here comes the tricky part." He stared at her sleeping face for a few minutes, wondering how he was going to go about this. "I could just leave her there," he pondered. "No, that isn't right. Plus, that couch is broken down and she'll wake up tomorrow with a sore back and then I'll feel like shit." He sighed and slowly placed his hands underneath her back and thighs. Surprisingly, she was easy to pick up.

So, then, he carried her bridal style all the way to her bedroom and began gently placing her onto the large bed.

Suddenly, he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck and pull him down onto the bed. Everything happened so fast. He found himself being pinned down to the bed by none other than Anna, who was straddling him and blushing like mad. She was panting and her eyes were wide in fear.

"Y-You scared the shit out of me." she whispered. Her forehead came down to rest beside his head. Her chest pressed against his every time she panted. Jacob put his hand on the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you sleeping on the couch, though." He got confident all of the sudden and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down more. He then started to rub her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay, but you should have just left me there." she buried her face into his neck and let her breathing relax.

"And have you wake up with an aching back and neck? Uh-uh. No. I cannot have a grumpy Fluffy on my hands." Anna giggled a little at his response.

"I didn't know you cared about me that much." she lifted her head and looked him in the eye, smiling.

"W-Well, I-I, we're like, friends n' shit a-and-" he cut himself off as Anna pressed her forehead against his, her eyes half-lidded. Her hands came up to touch his cheeks.

"I know you don't like this sweater, so how about you take it off of me?" Jacob's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt lightheaded. There was no way he was conscious at this moment. He was asleep in his own bed, back home. She was not on top of him, asking him to take off her sweater. She most definitely was NOT.

"Go on, Jake. Rip it off of me." She reached around and grabbed his hands. She guided them to the hem of her sweater and slowly pushed up, revealing the shirt underneath it. Meanwhile, Jacob was still questioning his existence.

"A-Anna, am I dreaming? Did I hit my head?" he shakily asked. "I thought you said no funny business?"

"I changed my mind." she said, as-a-matter-of-factly. "Do you need a little push?" she said, her hands moving to unbuckle his belt. His breathing hitched when her right hand began rubbing him through his boxers. His grip on the sweater tightened immensely and Anna chuckled lowly. "Good boy."

Her head lowered down to his neck where she placed several feather-light kisses, nipping here and there. Slowly, Jacob lifted the sweater to the point where she had to sit straight up and lift her arms up. The sweater came off, now leaving her in her band t-shirt and jeans.

"Good boy," she repeated. "For that, you get a reward." she bent over him again, a smirk on her face. She placed both of her hands on of his cheeks and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Jacob put his hands up her shirt and ran his hands up and down her back. He found the clasp of her bra and a few seconds later, he unclasped it and pulled the undergarment off. She groaned softly in approval. His hands slowly moved up her stomach, causing her to shiver, and stopped at her ribs. He broke the kiss and looked up at her as if to ask for permission. She nodded and began kissing him again.

He sat up, breaking the kiss. Suddenly gaining confidence, he pulled her shirt off, revealing what he had sought after for years. She squeaked and used her arms to cover up her breasts.

"Oh, now you get shy." he teased. He removed her arms and pulled her up in his lap more. He bent his head down to nip and suck at the newly exposed skin.

"S-Shut up... Idiot," she half-mumbled. "Just.. A-ah, gimme a minute.. To get my confidence b-back.. Then you'll see.." His mouth found one of her sensitive buds while his hand played with the other one. Anna was biting her lip so hard she thought it would bleed.

"Cmon, Anna. Moan for me." Anna's face flushed a scarlet red. She could only shake her head. He began nipping ((lmao)) at her skin again, throwing his teeth into the mix and finally forcing a half-squeak-half-moan out of her. "So you like a little pain with your pleasure, huh?"

He buried his face into the side of her neck and began kissing and licking the flesh there. She made a small sound when he went over a spot that was located where her neck and shoulder met. He sucked and bit that spot until Anna couldn't control herself anymore. She gasped and dared to utter these stupid words:

"Where are your fangs at, Edward Cullen?"

Did she really just...

"Really? Really, Anna? At a time like this, you choose to make a Twilight reference?" Anna began laughing hysterically, not caring at all that she ruined the moment.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I just really like messing with you is all. Besides," she pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him again. "I needed a distraction." Jacob's eyes narrowed, and he smirked.

"Clever girl."

"Did you really just make a Jurassic Park reference?" she said, annoyed.

"Payback." he replied.

"Tch. I'll show you payback." she sank down on him, removing his belt and pulling his trousers off.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Don't make me say what I'm gonna do." she said, blushing. She giggled a bit when she saw his boxers. "I didn't know they made spoderman-themed underwear."

"...They were on sale." he covered his face in shame.

"Hey, don't hide your face. I wanna watch you while I do this."

"Oh my God, stop that." he said, looking at her through his hands.

"Stop what?"

"BEING. SEXY. MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT. IT'S SO.. UNNATURAL." before he could protest anymore, she had taken his boxers off and was marveling at the sight in front of her with wide eyes. "Oh my God, stop staring."

"I'll do that and more if you put your hands away." he could feel her breath on his member as she spoke, shivering at the feeling.

"Alright, fine." slowly, he removed his hands and looked down at the girl below him. Jesus tap-dancing Christ, he thought, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. She laughed lowly, the sound causing his cock to twitch ever so slightly and he almost covered his face again in embarrassment. She never noticed it, though.

Slowly, she licked from the base to the tip, making sure to leave a good bit of saliva as she went. She took the tip of his hard member into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around it. The poor boy thought he was going to have a god damn heart attack when she started easing his cock into her hot, wet mouth. She could somehow fit the entire thing in her mouth without choking. His breathing became rapid and he was cursing up a storm, which made Anna chuckle a bit, the vibrations seeming to shake his entire body - his entire soul.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he said in between pants. She began bobbing her head up and down, and that's when Jacob knew, he would not last much longer. He grabbed a fist full of her hair as a warning. She whined in response and continued her ministrations.

He wanted her to stop, he wanted her to keep going, it was too much, it wasn't enough.

"Anna, please - I'm gonna-" but she never listened, and it was too late. He released every single bit of tension he had built up, and it all went into her mouth. He heard her gulp, not noticing the grimace on her face. "You.. You swallowed that?"

"Yessirree." she replied, wiping her mouth.

"Jesus Christ." she giggled and began crawling on top of him. His cock was already becoming hard again.

"Don't tell me you're all wore out already." she said teasingly cupping his cheek. Suddenly, he grabbed her hands and flipped them over, with him on top of her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her mouth forming a small "o." "Oh, I don't like this."

"Yeah? Well, I don't like the fact that you still have your jeans on." he unbuttoned said blue jeans with one quick movement of his hand. She squeaked in surprise, her face going red again. He stuck his hand in her trousers and began rubbing her through her panties with two fingers. "Holy shit, you're wet."

"You're surprised?" she said, her breathing rate quickening and her eyes becoming half-lidded.

"Jesus, I never knew I could do this to a woman."

"Mmm, just shut up already." she put her hand behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was much more passionate and hungrier than before and Jacob couldn't help but moan in her mouth. She bit his lip and he gasped in surprise. Siezing the opportunity, she stuck her tongue in his mouth and began exploring every square inch of it, making him groan in pleasure.

That was when an idea struck him.

He pulled away, making her whine and lean forward to try to kiss him again, but he pushed her back down with one hand. "Just lean back for me, will ya?" He then started to pull her jeans off.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" she sat up on her elbows and watched him anxiously.

"Whaddya think?" was all he said before removing her panties, leaving her completely naked to him. She sat up and covered up her nether regions before he could get a good look at them.

"Ja-Jake, listen, we can t-talk about this-"

"Just lay back and relax," he said, gently forcing her back onto the bed. He then removed her hand and put both of his hands on her knees. He forced them up into the air and nestled himself between her legs. He stared at her womanhood for a few seconds before slowly moving in.

Jacob slowly licked her entire womanhood, like a dog would a bone. Her entire body shook in response. He gave a few more of these dog licks until he found the right spot, and began viciously attacking it with his tongue. Anna gasped and covered her mouth before a moan could escape it. She felt him press his lips to her sweet spot and form a tight suction to it, and the poor girl nearly lost it then and there.

Her hand found his head before she even thought about it. She pushed him deeper between her legs, rather on accident, and her thighs began closing around his head. Sure, this made him extremely uncomfortable, but dammit, he was determined. ((#MakeAnnaCum2k16))

He began combining the uses of his tongue and mouth, swirling his tongue around her clit for a few seconds, then sucked. He repeated this until he thought it was okay to begin using his fingers. Slowly, he inserted one, swishing it around to get her used to it, then he started moving it in a come-hither motion. Anna started moaning softly, which motivated him to insert another finger. He began scissoring them, stretching her slick walls to accomodate something else later.

"Holy fuck," she managed to say through her hand, her grip on his hair tightening.

All of the sudden, her entire body began to shake, and her hips lifted off of the bed. She was close, oh, so close. For the first time, she cried out his name.

Thank God she didn't have neighbors anymore.

Meanwhile, Jacob was having the time of his life - as long as he ignored the bittersweet pain of having his hair pulled. Here he was, eating out the girl he considered a god damn goddess. Here he was, listening to her scream his name and it was all because of him. He did this to her.

He felt her tighten around his fingers and imagined replacing them with cock.

That was a mistake. ((this whole fic was a mistake))

She cried out one last time, and he could feel her release, but did not stop until she completely rode out her orgasm. After a few moments, she finally relaxed and her body seemed to become a pile of jelly. He lapped up her juices, making her shiver uncontrollably. He could hear her panting... And wheezing.

"Hey, are you okay?" he couldn't help but be slightly amused. Of course she would have a god damn asthma attack after that. It was just their luck.

"Yeah.. Yeah, get my inhaler," she breathed in, her breath whistling. "It's on top of my dresser." He quickly got up and grabbed the small device that he figured was her inhaler and handed it to her. She sat up and toked on it two times. She heaved the second time, and he put a hand on her back. Breathing out, she said, "Okay, I'm good. Let's do this shit."

She turned around and grabbed the hem of his shirt, which was miraculously still on, and yanked it over his head. While he pulled the rest of it off, Anna crawled on top of him for the upteenth time. "So, how do you want to go about.. This?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. Anna rolled her eyes.

"How we gon' fuck," she said bluntly. "Like, do you want to be on top or...?" Jacob felt his face heat up.

"U-Uh, I-I... I could try to top, I guess.." Anna shook her head.

"Uh-uh, that ain't gonna work. You're being all shy n' shit," their foreheads met. "It's okay, Jake. I won't do anything you won't consent to."

"Then, by all means, ride me like the cowgirl you are." Anna doubled over in laughter.

"Alright then, but I gotta warn ya, I am a virgin so all of this shit is still very new to me."

"That's a shocker." she frowned at him and hit his arm playfully.

"Sh-Shut up." her face lit up a bright scarlet as she looked down and saw that their nether regions were almost touching. "Oh, dear God," she whispered to herself. "I'm about to fuck one of my best friends." she groaned and covered her face with her hands. Jacob stared at her with amusement, and slight amazement. Then, he started to feel bad for her. She's probably doing all of this for his enjoyment, and she probably threw all thoughts of enjoying herself out the window.

That was probably why she freaked out when he went down on her. She had no plans of pleasing herself.

"You know what," he sat up, forcing her to lean back. He kept moving forward until she was lying flat on her back. "I think I just gained some newfound confidence." he opened her legs up and let his lower half rest between them. He could feel her hot, wet heat on his member, and it twitched in approval.

"O-Oh, u-uh, o-okay." she refused to meet his gaze and let her arms wrap around his neck. He grabbed her face and forced her to look up at him. He stared at her lips for a second, then looked into her eyes.

"Listen, I want to make you feel good, okay? You aren't going to do anything else for me for the rest of the night."

"But.. But you.. You did that.. Down there.. Isn't that enough?" she asked, her brown eyes wide.

"No, it's nowhere near enough. I'll do that a dozen times tonight if I have to."

"That isn't fair," she whined. "Not fair at all."

"Fuck being fair. You're a lady and you deserve to be pleased more than I do. I mean look at all of the shit you guys have to go through. Birth, post-partum-"

"Okay, okay, shut up and fuck me." she demanded with a red face.

"Yis ma'am." he began to position himself at her entrance.

"Um... Can you please be gentle?" she asked with nothing but pure fear in her voice.

"Don't worry 'bout it."

The tip of his cock was now pressed against her womanhood. Slowly, he eased himself inside of her. He groaned at the new tight, wet feeling around him. He looked down at Anna, whose eyes were shut tight, her bottom lip between her teeth. He stopped moving and bent down to kiss her neck, whispering reassuring things into her ear.

"Move." she finally said. He obeyed her, slowly thrusting in and out of her, even though ever fiber of his being wanted to fuck her senseless. It didn't take long for it to start feeling good for Anna. She started commanding him, "Harder," "Deeper," and raking her nails down his back. Soon, he started losing control and let his primal instincts take over completely. He reached between them and started rubbing her clit to help her oncoming orgasm.

She was a panting, blushing mess, but he wouldn't like her any other way at that moment. He just stared at her face for a long time, watching her come undone underneath him. She tried to speak, but all she could say was, "I'm-I'm-Fuck-Jake-Please-"

He translated that to, "Jake, don't you dare fucking stop" and slammed into her even harder. He must have hit something deep inside of her, because when he did that, she cried out and arched into him. Repeating what he did before, over and over again, he finally felt her tighten around him, making his head swim in pure bliss. She moaned one more time before he felt her release.

...He was still nowhere near done yet, though.

Still inside her, he molded his lips into hers and was instantly greeted by her tongue begging for entrance, but he fought against her, turning his head for easier access and pushing past the pink muscle to explore the wet cavern that was her mouth. He could faintly taste his release from earlier on her tongue, but he did not care at that moment. Her fingers became tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hips closer to hers, signaling for him to start moving again. His mouth still on hers, he started moving slower than before. His pace was so sensual, so slow, but passionate. He found her sweet spot quite easily and minutely sped up. She moaned softly, breaking the kiss and pressing her forehead against his, looking him in the eye. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her lips were swollen and parted, practically begging to be kissed.

Suddenly, she flipped them over and continued their previous pace. Jacob stared up at her, marveling at the sight before him. While she was moving her hips up and down, her breasts bounced with her. So fucking beautiful. He reached up to grab them, massaging them. She moaned in response.

Her pace began to pick up rapidly, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. Anna didn't care though.

Jacob decided to change their position up a little and sat up. He picked her up and placed her in his lap, and she quickly made herself comfortable, wrapping her arms around his neck. She continued doing what she was doing before, but this time she was enjoying herself a whole lot more. Her eyes closed in bliss as she completely lost control of herself.

He began sucking and biting her neck, using one hand to tease her breast, and the other to rub the sensitive pearl between her legs. Anna had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming out to the heavens.

Everything started to get hot again. Jacob could feel his release coming closer, but he swore to himself that he wasn't going to cum inside of her, so he worked vigorously to get Anna to finish first.

It really seemed like he was going to succeed, until she whispered these vile words into his ear: "Cum with me." He felt her tighten around him and he groaned, the familiar feeling of his muscles contracting racked his entire body. She was on the brink of releasing as well, and they ended up finishing together, calling out each others names in the process.

They fell back onto the bed, completely limp, limbs tangling with each other. They were both sweaty and smelled horrible, but neither of them cared. Anna was the first to say something. "That.. Was pretty cool."

"'Pretty cool?' You have came three fucking times tonight." he replied, slightly amused, slightly annoyed.

"How about we make it four times..? Or five times..? Or ten times..?" she looked up at him, waiting for a response.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, pulling her on top of him again.

Thank God Anna was on the pill. ((that's right bitch i planned this shit is that a plot twist or what))

((HA! YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS FUCKING OVER?!))

Anna opened her eyes and instantly thanked God that she had blackout curtains. The Sun was incredibly bright out today and the curtains just barely held all of it out of the room. She could see a strong arm wrapped around her waist and her eyes widened in shock.

 _YOU MEAN THAT WASN'T A FUCKING DREAM?!_

She carefully unwrapped herself from his limbs and turned around to look at him.

FUCK! SHIT! BALLS! COCK! ASS! MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! I FUCKED HIM! I REALLY DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I FUCKED JAKE!

Anna slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake him up, and walked to the nearby bathroom. She closed the door behind her and turned the light on. Instantly, she noticed her reflection and covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

She had been absolutely wrecked.

Her neck, shoulders, and chest were dusted with bruises and bite marks. Her eyeliner and mascara had formed black circles around her eyes. And her hair, fucking hair. It was all over her head.

"Jesus Christ," she whispered to herself. "I need a shower and a shot of tequila."

Before she hopped into the shower, she brushed her teeth and did her best to brush out the tangles in her hair.

Then, she reached into the shower and turned on the water, making sure to make it boiling hot. Because, my God, she needed it. She stepped inside and let the water run over her face for a long period of time before wiping it off with her arm. As soon as she blinked some of the water out of her eyes, she could hear the sound of the doorknob turning. Her heart stopped right then and there. The glass of the shower was too milky for her to see who had come into the bathroom, but she knew damn well who it was.

"Hey, pretty lady." he slurred.

"Jake, what are you doing in here?" she shrank herself into the corner of the shower, covering herself. Suddenly the glass sliding door of the shower opened, and he stepped in.

"Figured we could take a shower together n' save some water, ya know?" he sleepily replied.

"Oh, bullshit." Anna let her southern accent slip out in her anger and the word "bullshit" sounded like "bullshee-it." He chuckled at her response, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, cmon, quit covering yourself. I've already seen you naked." he grabbed her arms and moved them, pinning them above her head with one arm. "Mmm, you look good like this," he said huskily.

"Sh-Shut up." Anna turned her head to avoid his gaze, and Jacob took advantage of that and started kissing her neck. She gasped at the sensation him him lazily dragging his lips up her neck, over her jaw, and to her earlobe, which he took into his teeth and nibbled.

The hand that he wasn't using came into play by resting on her hip and slowly easing down to her ass, which he squeezed causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to kiss her while her mouth was parted and forced his tongue into her mouth.

What the fuck he tastes like a shirley temple.

Jacob broke the kiss for air, then right before he dived back in, Anna asked him, "How many alcoholic beverages have you consumed this morning, sir?"

"Gooooood question," he replied, smiling like a dork. He stared at her face for a good minute before laughing and cooing, "Anna~ You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Doing a pretty." Anna's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not fucking pretty, Jake. We've been over this." she growled.

"Have you even-" he was interrupted by a hiccup. "-looked in the mirror lately?" he stepped back and let his eyes rake down her body. Anna blushed and looked away. "You're... Perfecto..."

"Oh my God, shut up." if she had the use of her hands, she would cover up her face. "Go home, Jake. You're drunk."

"Yes, drunk off of loooove~"

"More like lust." she grumbled.

"JUST LET ME HAVE THIS ONE MOMENT, ANNA." he let her arm go and used both arms to hug her. Anna sighed, hugging him back. "PLEASE?"

"Fine." she whispered. Then he picked her up by the thighs and held her up against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you ready for Mr. Willy?" he asked, guiding his cock to her entrance.

"Jesus fucking Christ, just fuck me and get it over with." she used one hand to cover her face and the other to put on his shoulder.

"Yes ma'aaaaaam~"

And thus began their endless sexual adventures.

Fin.

Kill me


End file.
